A Valentine encounter
by little-owl082
Summary: SeiSub. My version of their first encounter... im sucked at summary... pls RR!


A late Valentine fic

Disclaimer: Nothing in this fic (except for the plot) is mine, let see: the character: CLAMP, the song "Princess Diaries 2 OST: A love that will last sung by Renee Olstead, and Cupid, he belongs to the Christian religous, Western culture...or watever, as long as not mine :'(

Warning: Nothing exactly.. anyone can read it...if you did read TB or X, then you'd know a bit more than people who didn't. That's all :P

Notation:

_Cupid's explaination (or inner thought)_

"..." Talking

**...lyrics.**

* * *

Hi, I'm Cupid, the guy you human call "Love Saint" or something like that. My job is to bind two fated people together by their heart.It's an interesting job, you may say, and yes it is, you don't know how much fun just to find two people, bind them together, and then watch them arguing _ack... i mean to watch over them_ . But Love, as you noticed, is not always the best thing, I know some couples seemed to be fated together actually they werebut in the end, they fell apart and the outcome were really bad, some because of their faults for not appreciating their love, some because of,what you may call, destiny _hah, i know what you're thinking now, 'what the heck do you mean by they're fated then fall apart by destiny?'; you know what, I don't know either, just one thing for sure, Fate and Destiny are different. When you're fated to do something or be someone, you can't change that, but maybe, just maybe, you can change your Destiny...i'm babbling now. bad Cupid :(_ .. Anyhow, if they broke up because of either one or both reasons above, it's out of my reach to help them. You can not fight for someone else destiny, or order them to love each other. My job is just to help them to realize. Talking about all this makes me remember that one time, God told me to check out a specific couple _and many after that,... 5 to be exact_ because he said they're special. So, I went, and really even it was more than a year ago, i still remember their encounter clearly as yesterday, the encounter that changed their life forever. Oh, did I tell you that, I see people through their heart, not their gender? I mean, come on, we angels have no gender at all so i think gender does not matter in love.Just remember that!

It was Valentine time again.

And just like all other Valentine, since elementary school through junior high, Subaru and Hokuto got tons of chocolate in their shoes lockers, just one day before the actual Valentine day , given Valentine day was Sunday that year. The Sumeragi twins were quite famous in school for Hokuto's mischief and Subaru's gentleness. They were both the same yet so different. Look at how they treat all those chocolate and see for yourself, while Hokuto just laugh and even share the chocolate to her friends, for she was not interested in boys yet, she was too busy designing unique clothes for her brother and herself to think about something like that_ ('that'_ _means 'boys' )_, Subaru reacted quite different, his face turned red and he politely tuck all the chocolate into his bag _then he would...would...do watever he want with them, I don't know he he ..._ SO, that day was the same, love letters and chocolate everywhere, and Sumeragi Subaru, after tucking all the chocolate and love letters into his school bag, walked side by side with his sister back home. Hokuto was chirping about how Subaru had grown up and had so many admirers now _yeh..she's the one to talk_ . Subaru was still beet red, but he gently told his sister "Hokuto-chan, I..I have nothing to against those gi...um..people (_hehe, he suddenly remember he got chocolate and letters from some guys too)_ but I don't think I want relationship like that. I mean, I would prefer something more... permanent" and then he looked up on the sky and whisper "If possible, I'd like to have just one love that last a lifetime"

**I want a little something more  
Don't want the middle or the one before  
I don't desire a complicated past  
I want a love that will last**

That evening, after they got home, Subaru received some fax saying he had a job for tomorrow, on Valentine day. _probably some lovesick ghosts who got abandoned by their loved one heh_

You know what, it's turned out I was right, it WAS indeed, a lovesick ghost of a boy who just wanted to see his girlfriend and make sure she was happy, but i guess, the good intention was misunderstood. However, Subaru did a very good job on explaining for the ghost and the husband of that girlfriend even let them talk to each other one last time before the ghost boy joined the after life. Something about that ghost just moved Subaru, maybe because he also wanted the kind of once-in-a-lifetime love. So, on his way back, Subaru was kind of happy because he did not have to excorsize forcefully but rather nicely help both the clients and the object of the work satisfied.

As he passed those candy stores, a song from a random store caught his attention.

**Say that you love me  
Say I'm the one...**

He knew this jazzy song, infact one of his favourite, and it was so fit to the atmosphere of the day

**Don't kiss and hug me and then try to run  
I don't do drama  
My tears don't fall fast  
I want a love that will last**

... and quietly, Subaru sing along

**I don't want just a memory  
Give me forever  
Don't even think about saying goodbye  
'Cause I just want one love to be enough  
And remain in my heart till I die**

... as he walked to the metro station to go home

**So call me romantic  
Oh I guess that's so  
There's something more that you oughta know  
I'll never leave you  
So don't even ask  
I want a love that will last  
Forever  
I want a love that will last**

... and he did not notice one mysterious aura near the station causing his ofuda to transform.

**I don't want just a memory  
Give me forever  
Don't even think about saying goodbye  
'Cause I just want one love to be enough  
And remain in my heart till I die**

...until... Flap!Flap! the bird flyed passed him, and the poor boy ,woke up from his own sing-a-song world, tried to catch the ofuda.

Without realizing the bump infront of him... and tripped.

**So there's just a little more that I need  
I wanna share all the air that you breathe  
I'm not the kinda girl to complicate the past  
I want a love that will last  
Forever  
I want a love that will last  
Always**

... Trying to stand up feeling a little embarassed. Subaru looked up to see an extended hand in front of his face, indicating the intention to help, and a warm smile...

**I just want a love that will last  
I want a love that will last.**

An encounter that used to make Hokuto laughed so hard when she heard about it. The same encounter caused the ordinary lives of two extraordinary people to make a sharp turn with no turning back; eventhough one of them claimed to know it before hand _and it was a lie_ . After all, it's Valentine day, the day filled with love all around. And Love being an extraordinary thing, though not always would it show the pretty side, is supposed to turn and twist people lives to a new direction.

* * *

Author's Note:

1. I made it 1 year in heaven 10 years on Earth, don't ask me why..:P

2. The genderless angel thing, i've read it somewhere, when i read 'Wish' by CLAMP... but don't remember exactly

3. I know Valentine of 1990 was NOT Sunday, but please bear with me ( but Valentine in 1999 was :P)

4. The song, i have no idea when was it out, the first time i heard was in Princess Diaries 2, it might be an old song, or the one compsed just for PD 2. But anyway, pls, PRETEND that it was out long ago, long enough for a teenager in 1990 remember :P

5. I know Subaru is a lil bit OOC , but i think at that time, he was only 16, before all the destiny and sakura ordeal began, he was still a normal teenager, i.e. allowed to have some space off, negligence moments and a bit romantic :)

6. I'm not really good at writing ( I prefer reading :P) but something in the song made me wrote this, so, pls, R&R. Thank you.!


End file.
